Stories Around the Fire
by FirePony16
Summary: 'I pretend not to listen as they laughed around the fire...' Zuko is feeling disconnected from the gang, he envies their close friendship with each other. Set after Firebending Masters but before Boiling Rock.  Edited-Jun 8


**Stories Around the Fire**

Disclaimer-_ I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Thanks for reading and please review, it's like chocolate. Wonderful and sweet.

* * *

Solemn breath escaped my lips as I calmly meditated. The dimming light of the setting sun barely brushed against my face. The wind stirred my messy dark locks, tickling my pale skin.

My eyes closed.

My hands rest.

My ears unwilling hear.

I pretend not to listen. I try to focus in losing myself to painless thoughts. Or to pleasant memories of my childhood. I fail as carefree laughter and jovial voices whisper at my ears.

I faintly hear the crackling and pops of the fire, the group gathered around it. I clearly sense it, I wondered if they have noticed it pulsing faintly in time with my breathing.

No, they are too focused sharing stories. Too busy enjoying each other's company. Probably pleased I was not there to darken the mood. Sour it with the reminder of the war outside the empty temple's walls: the son of the enemy living in their midst.

I sighed softy and opened my golden eyes. I gave up meditation for now; my dark thoughts were depressing me. They made me feel like a brooding shadow in the edges of existence.

A round of laughter caused me to look back at the group. The waterbender, Katara, was passing out dinner as airbender acted out some story. The others either laughed or had an amused expression as they ate. The water tribe boy, Sokka, was laughing hard enough to almost coke. A worm of envy at the closeness of the group dug at my heart: the interaction, closeness, and connection of their group… of their little family. Things that I had never really known growing up. There was a price to my past deeds, nonexistent friendship.

Sure, the bison liked me but I figured it as only because I had freed him. The Avatar- I mean Aang- was nice but I sensed slight nervousness being alone with me. The little earthbender, Toph, was nice to me in her own kind of way. She was more of an ally than anything else.

I suddenly didn't feel hungry enough to interrupt the group. I started to have thoughts about heading to bed early. Making my decision, I stood, stretched out any stiffness, and stalked silently toward my room.

Halfway, my name was called by the little earthbender. I froze, and then glanced over at the group. They were all looking in my direction. I was surprised and unsure of what to do. I didn't feel welcomed.

Aang motioned for me to come over with a half smile on his face. I carefully made my way to them like I was approaching kola-sheep. Tension was thick in the air. Katara handed me a bowl with a dark look. I keep my silence and then sat with my food, close to Toph and Aang. The mood had dimmed, as did the fire. Sokka put a log on. I mentally forced the fire to respond, to avoid suspicion. Aang smiled at me and then turned back to the others as they returned to talking and eating. I felt like a moving shadow. I barely listened to their words, feeling like they were not for my ears.

I focused on my food, hoping to leave as soon as I was done. I was halfway done when I noticed it was silent. I looked up, my eyes scanning around from behind a curtain of dark fringe. All were looking at me, expectantly. I almost sent a questioning glance at the little earthbender when I remembered she was blind, I turned to Aang.

"Zuko, I asked for a story about you."

"Oh," I answered, unsurely. Confused that I was being included, I asked what kind of story.

"About anything, Smiles." I frowned at Toph's nickname for me. I had noticed she did that for all. I guess it was my turn for one. I inwardly smiled.

"Oh." There were many topics I didn't talk of lightly; I could easily guess what subject they would ask about.

"How about your scar?" the oldest earthbender asked, smugly. Distrust consumed his tone. I bit back a flinch.

I couldn't help but stiffen. The Water Tribe siblings and airbender froze, probably guessing it was a sensitive area for me. Even the youngest kid paused in mid-chew and the kid in the chair frowned.

"What scar?" I could only frown at Toph until I remembered again that she was blind. I had found her story of how she '_saw_' interesting.

I shifted, uncomfortable. I forced myself not to glance at waterbender. Memories of the crystal caverns stirred fresh in my mind.

As I debated on sharing _that_ story. I wished for Uncle. He would willingly share the painful story in my place if he were here with me. I knew he would want me to, though. I had suspicions he shared it to my crew.

"You don't have to Zuko." Aang spoke up. He probably didn't realize curiosity was faintly present in his tone.

I hated how the others looked curious too. I thought of positive reasons they should know. But I didn't want pity. Maybe if I shared, they would have a better understanding of my father and my reasons for my past deeds.

I looked into the fire, my memories played in it. I kept my tone neutral and calm. I let myself watch the dancing images in the fire. I let the words I had held in, for the past several years, free.

"I was thirteen…" the words flowed. I was surprised that I didn't stumble over my words as I relayed my tale. I told of my Uncle's warning and of the old general and his plan. I described my father's anger. I spoke of my stupid courage in fighting an Agni Kai, a fire duel; I had to explain.

"…when I saw I was to fight my father, I refused to fight. I begged for mercy… for forgiveness. But it only angered him. So he said,

'**You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.'**

I was marked and banished for showing shameful weakness, hopelessly sent to find a myth. A fool's quest to find the Avatar for honor, I could not return without him."

Silence followed. I had set my half-eaten dinner to the side during my story. I folded my knees to my chest and warped my arms around them. I rested my chin on one knee as my golden eyes stared deep into the dancing flames. A child's scream echoed in my mind. The ghostly smell of burning flesh lingered around me. I squeezed my eyes shut as the painful memories stirred. I relaxed only when I felt their hold on me weaken. A weigh had lifted from my burdened shoulders.

"Almost three years at sea, chasing a ghost," I whispered. I knew they heard it. I started to regret telling them my story.

"What about now?" Aang asked.

"I was wrong in my thinking. I had wanted his love, his approval."

"You know I think if I had been in your place," started Sokka. I looked up; he had a soft smile and a thoughtful look. "I would have a scar, too."

I raised my head; I looked at the others. Aang nodded. Katara, avoiding my gaze, nodded curtly. Toph agreed. The other three that I was not familiar with, nodded. Interestingly, the oldest earthbender looked apologetic.

I felt a soft smile form at my lips.

Then Sokka leaned forward, rubbed his hands together, and his eyes wide with excitement. A wacky grin planted on his face.

"Got any embarrassing stories about your sister?"

Half the gang rolled their eyes at his antics. I smirked. Words of my childhood poured out. I told of the deepest, darkest, and most embarrassing stories of my sister. With no regret, I shared my tales. The story of my scar faded from my mind… at least for now. I was being included, a part of this human puzzle. In this little family, I would find my place.

* * *

**A/N: **First Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, well to a certain degree…

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. **_

_**-June 8, 2011- edited. **_

_The sequel is coming soon. Embarrassing stories about Azula would help._


End file.
